moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Miranda
Claudine "Claude" Esperanza Miranda (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Hezzie on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Alexis Bledel. Biography Claudine grew up in the dark for the first few years of her life. As a child, her father was jumpy and secretive, but she was too young to understand why. Her mother was a Gifted One who had visions, though she thought she was simply hallucinating; her grip on reality lessened each day. Sometimes, Claude's mother became violent and struck out at anything that came near her, and Claude's father was the only thing protecting her from being abused by her mother. Claude's powers began to emerge when she was five years old. Every time she cried, it would rain, and when she was angry, a sudden storm would gather or the wind would start to blow violently. She had a briliant mind despite her young age, and it didn't take her long to find out her moods affected the weather, though she didn't know she could literally control it yet. As time went on, she discovered her Gifts of Bio-Crystallization and Cellular Acceleration, as well. When Claude was ten years old, her father was taken to prison for trying to hack into a federal database, and she finally realized the purpose of his secretive nature. But he was the only real parental figure that Claude had, and she missed him terrily. Claude was scared and lonely with her father gone; she worried that she wouldn't even be able to visit him when he was in prison. Claude was on her own, and her mother's condition was getting worse. For her own safety, she would often retreat to her room, libaries, computer labs, and music stores. To keep herself from dwelling on her situation, Claude would assign herself projects to distract her mind; it was during this time that she taught herself how to play the guitar, the piano, the violin and the drums. She visited a local music store called Sweet Jam frequently, where she befriended the store owners and secured a job. Claudine developed a strong friendship with Vince Blackwell, the son of the owners of Sweet Jam. After Vince discovered Claude's impressive musical talent, they became inseperable; he acted as the older brother she never had, defending her from bullies at school. They began recording music together after they both saved money to buy a small but good-quality recording system. When Vince was seventeen and Claude was fourteen, Vince joined the armed forces, and before Claude knew it, he was deployed. Claude spent months hacking into computers to email and talk to Vince through video, but after a week with no reply from Vince, she began to fear for his safety. Claude's fears were confirmed when Vince's father informed her that Vince's base was ambushed, and he was listed as Missing in Action. That night, Detroit was flooded with a massive rain storm as Claude cried until she could cry no longer. After she lost Vince, she shut herself out from humanity. Claude's mother finally lost control of herself and swung a mirror at her one day, cutting Claude's hands with broken glass. When Claude's neighbours witnissed her mother burn her wrist with a car cigarette lighter from her car, they called the police; Claude's mother was admitted to a mental asylum. Soon after, Claude was found approached by The Academy. Every night, she falls asleep listening to the happiest song in the world, a song she wrote with Vince, and then the saddest song, the song that mourns his loss. Claude, still devestated by the loss of her best friend, feared for her sanity as Vince's ghost seemed to stalk her. Everywhere she went, she seemed to see signs of Vince, and after visiting Sweet Jam one last time, she learned something impossible: Vince was alive. He was a Gifted One who developed the Chameleon Gift just as his base was ambushed. He left her little clues to his survival as he readied himself for his journey to The University, where he hoped to reunite with her. But Claude was furious and hurt that Vince and his family would keep his survival secret from her, while she suffered each day, believing that she was alone. She stormed out of Sweet Jam and hasn't seen Vince since. Appearance Claude has long, wavy brown hair that is so dark that it appears to be black. Her eyes are a striking steel blue, which she turns white when using her Trait. She is 5'6" and weighs 120 lbs. Her skin tone is fair, but she has several scars on her hands from when her mother swung a mirror at her, and a bull's eye-shaped scar on her wrist from being burned by a car cigarette lighter. Many consider Claude's style of dress odd, describing it as a cross between grunge and "rocker chick." She wears many necklaces and earrings and comfortable shoes, in case she needs to run. Personality Claude is a very reserved, private person. She doesn't like contact with people, as she doesn't like to be close to anyone; she doesn't like to get involved in other people's problems, and doesn't like other people to get involved in hers. She's stubborn and headstrong, and often comes off as harsh and cold-hearted. She is sarcastic and bitter, and she keeps her emotions in check, so as to keep her Trait under control, so she has few friends. She doesn't like to follow rules that are imposed on her by others, but she has created her own strict set of rules which she follows strictly: #Don't get involved with clients. #Don't get caught. #Work alone. #Tutors are out to get you. #Any job that takes under five minutes to complete is a good one. #It's only illegal if you get caught. #Wear sneakers at all times. #Avoid parks. #Watch their hands and eyes. #Prepare with a signal scrambler, easy exits, and hiding places. #Know your environment. Relationships Family *'Richard Miranda:' father, infamous hacker, Demon of Aerokinesis, in federal prison *'Marlene Miranda: '''mother, locked up in an asylum *'Kavik:' three year old, male pet white and gray wolf-husky Friends *'Vince Blackwell:''' Trivia *Claude is a natural musician; she has never been formally trained in music. Category:Inactive Characters Category:Half-Gifted Category:Half-Demons Category:Academy Students Category:Hezzie's Characters